Truth or Dare
by Brainyxbat
Summary: The gang play Truth or Dare. You can imagine how it goes. Timzi and Vix. Rated T for one of the dares. I think it'll be kind of obvious which one it is. XD


**Truth or Dare **

"What should we play?" Timon wondered aloud. He and Nina, Shenzi, Vitawny, and Max were lounging by the waterfall with nothing to do.

"How about Tag?" Vitawny suggested from her head's place on Max's chest.

"Nah, too exhausting," Max declined.

"Hide-and-Seek?" Shenzi suggested from her place on Timon's lap.

"… Too exhausting," Max said again, and his girlfriend burst into small, cute giggles.

"Man Maxie, you've turned into a lazy sack since we started living here."

"Watch it, missy," He playfully scolded her, before kissing her soft hair affectionately. Vitawny smiled as she leaned her head back on his chest.

"Hmm… Oh! I have an idea!" Timon exclaimed.

"Uh oh," Shenzi joked.

"It's a good one," He raised an eyebrow playfully at her, before continuing. "How about Truth or Dare?"

"I'm up for that," Shenzi nodded in agreement.

"Me too!" Vitawny piped up.

"I'm in," Nina smiled, before they all turned to Max.

"… Fine," He hesitated before giving in.

"Wait, what would happen if we refused to confess a truth, or to do a dare?" Shenzi asked them all.

"Hmm… Aha! Whoever refuses… has to get tickled!" Vitawny decided, before whipping around and lightly tickling her boyfriend's sides for emphasis.

"Gyaahahahahahahahahaha!" Max burst out laughing, "O-okay Vitawny, stop! Stop! Stop! Stop it!" He shoved her paws away, as she giggled happily.

"For how long?" Shenzi asked her.

"Doesn't matter," Vitawny shrugged, "Oh! And the asker gets to tickle the refuser."

"Deal," Timon nodded in agreement. "Okay, let's get started. Who wants to start?"

"I will!" Shenzi piped up, as she sat next to him.

"Okay, truth? Or dare?"

"Hmm… truth."

"Okay uh… when did you first start to like me?"

"Pfft, great way to start the game," Max snorted sarcastically.

"Max!" Nina scolded quietly, "Go ahead, sweetie," She smiled at the younger hyena.

"Thanks Nina," She smiled back, "Hmm… it was when we were adolescents, and you saved me from that jackal."

"Ohhh… I remember that," Timon smiled, as he leaned over, and kissed her cheek. "Okay sweetheart, it's your turn to ask someone a question."

"Okay," Shenzi nodded, "Um… Nina."

"Yes?" The female meerkat turned to face her son's girlfriend.

"Truth, or dare?"

"Um… dare."

"Ooh, got a little spunk, huh?" Shenzi giggled, "Hmm…" She tried to think of a dare to give her. "Um…"

"We're not gettin' any younger here, kid," Max piped up in impatience after only a few seconds. "If you're not going to choose a dare, then I will."

Vitawny nudged him in annoyance.

"Just let her choose." "Thanks sis," Shenzi smiled, "Um… Aha! I got one!" She swiftly grabbed a snail that was crawling nearby. "Nina, I dare you to slurp up this snail in one gulp."

"Ooh, this should be good," Timon smirked, remembering the snail-slurping contest he had with Simba, when the lion was in his teen years.

"That's so disgusting," Max grimaced.

"You want me to slurp up _that?_" Nina asked in disgust.

"If you don't, you'll have to face the penalty," Shenzi smirked, with one eyebrow up.

"… Okay, give me that thing," Nina held her hand out, and the younger hyena gave her the snail. "Thank you, Shenzi."

"Nina, you're not seriously going to eat that, are you?" Max said in disgust.

"Yes I am," Nina nodded in confidence, before she put the snail up to her lips, and slurped it up in, to Shenzi and Timon, a familiar fashion. After swallowing it, she tossed the shell behind her back, crossed her arms, and smirked with pride, slime on her chin.

"Good job!" Shenzi praised, clapping her paws and giggling ecstatically. "It's your turn to ask a question."

"Okay, um… Vitawny."

"Yeah?"

"Truth, or dare?"

"Truth."

"Um… how did you get those red streaks in your hair?" Nina asked her, before everyone except Shenzi, who already knew, stared in anticipation.

"Well, before I used blood from all my kills, but nowadays, I use berry juice," Vitawny explained. Timon and Nina were staring in surprise, with their eyebrows raised up.

"Oh… my God," Max muttered at the first part, "You sick woman." Everyone except him burst into laughter at his last statement.

"Hmm… Timon?"

"Yes, Vit?"

"Truth, or dare?"

"Dare," Timon said without hesitation.

"Hmm… uh… um… I dare you to… insult Shenzi! And don't hold back!"

"… Uh… can I go with a truth instead?" Vitawny burst into giggles.

"Deal. Um… how'd you and Shenzi meet Pumbaa?"

"Hmm… Well, we just started searching for our dream home. It was late at night, and some spooky stuff was happening. Finally, we just ran away, but we bumped into Pumbaa. Not literally, though. The End." Shenzi giggled at the very last part. "Umm…" He scooped up some water in an open, empty coconut and sipped it through a straw in concentration, "Mm… Uncle Max?"

"What?"

"Truth, or dare?"

"Eh… dare," He was feeling daring at the moment.

"I dare you to… punch Vitawny in the nose!" Timon exclaimed, and Shenzi gasped and Vitawny widened her blue eyes in shock, as she covered her little nose with her paws.

"… I'd rather punch _you_ in the nose," Max said to his nephew emotionlessly.

"Then I guess you'll have to face the penalty," Timon smiled evilly, as he marched up to him. Before Max could do anything, Timon's hands lunged forward, and started tickling the older meerkat's sides.

"Gyaaahahahahahahahahahaha!" Max burst out laughing, as he tried to shove Timon's hands away, but to no avail. "Stohohohohohohop!" He fell on his back, as the redhead meerkat sat on his waist, and tickled up and down his sides, hips, and armpits.

"Okay Timon, that's enough," Nina giggled in amusement, and Timon did just that; But he stayed put. "Let him up." He was about to, but instead, Max quickly sat up, and shoved him away, so he fell on his back.

"_That_ felt good," He remarked as he sat back with Vitawny, and Timon sat next to Shenzi.

"It's your turn to ask a question," Vitawny reminded him.

"Yes, I know, sweetheart. Um… Shenzi."

"Dare," She said without hesitation.

"Hmm… smack Timon upside the head. Just think of him doing something stupid."

"No prob," Shenzi smirked, before pulling her paw back behind her, then swinging it back in front, smacking her boyfriend's head along the way.

"Ow! Gee whiz, woman!" Timon exclaimed in pain.

"Okay… Max."

"Oh dear."

"Truth, or dare?"

"… Dare," Max decided. He wasn't in the mood to confess anything.

"I dare you to… uh… um… Aha! I dare you to dress in drag, and do the hula!" Timon was sipping his drink, but he spit it out, and muffled his laughter with one hand.

"Say _what_ now?" Max was clueless.

"You have to put on Timon's hula outfit, and do his hula dance! And the song too!" Shenzi clarified, while trying not to laugh.

"… No."

"Then you'll face the penalty… again," Vitawny smirked, as she took out a feather, and waved it towards his side that was closest to her tauntingly.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll do it!" Max covered his sides with his arms. "But uh… I don't know the dance. Or the song," He pointed out, trying to get out of doing the dare.

"I can teach you," Shenzi piped up.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

><p>A quite short while later, Max was ready to humiliate himself in front of the others, and most importantly, his girlfriend.<p>

"Okay, he's got it on!" Shenzi announced to the others, "Come on out, Maxie!"

"I feel like an idiot!" Max exclaimed from behind a bush, "And don't call me Maxie!"

"Just get out here!" Shenzi yelled back, before sitting with Timon.

"Ugh, okay." Max reluctantly came out, with Timon's green hula skirt, pink and yellow flower, and purple lei, and a scowl on his face. Right away, Timon burst out laughing, falling on his back, holding his stomach, and kicking his legs. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Max grumbled, as he walked past him to the lake. He grudgingly fixed the flower on his ear, using the lake as a mirror. "Let's get this over with."

"H-hang on," Timon stood up, "I'll go get Pumbaa. And an apple." He stole one more look at his uncle, and burst out laughing again, hunching over as he walked away to fetch the warthog. When Max turned to face the girls, he could clearly see that they were trying not to laugh. Shenzi burst almost immediately, falling over and holding her stomach. Like boyfriend, like girlfriend. Nina had her hand over her smiling mouth, muffling her giggles, and Vitawny was biting her lip, while grinning widely.

"I _hear_ you laughing, Nina," Max rolled his eyes, "Don't try to hide it."

"Okay! I got him!" Timon called out, as he came over to them with Pumbaa, who was carrying an apple in his mouth.

"What's happening here again?" Pumbaa asked them after spitting the apple out.

"We're playing Truth or Dare, and I dared Max to perform Timon's hula dance," Shenzi explained, "So we need you to do it with him."

"Oh boy! Truth or Dare! Can I play?"

"Sure thing," Vitawny nodded, "It'll be fun!"

"Yay! Okay, let's get this show on the…" Pumbaa cheered before he saw Max, and burst out laughing.

"Oy," Max groaned, rolling his eyes again. "C'mon, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>"Remember, you gotta do the intro too!" Shenzi reminded him, "And be enthusiastic the whole time!"<p>

"Yeah, yeah," Max brushed her off, before facing away from everyone. "This is gonna be good," He heard Timon whisper to someone, Shenzi to be exact. The Hawaiian drumbeats signaled the start, and Max waited for his cue as he put on his best zealous face.  
>"<em>Luau!<em>" He whipped around.  
>"<em>If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat!<em>" Nina let a giggle out, before covering her mouth with one hand.  
>"<em>Eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat!<em>" Vitawny puffed her cheeks, trying to hold it in.  
>"<em>Come on down and dine,<br>On this tasty swine,  
>All you have to do is get in line!<em>" Timon had his hand over his mouth, but his snickers were very detectable.  
>"<em>Aaaaaaaare ya achin'?<em>"  
>"<em>Yup, yup, yup!<em>" Pumbaa chimed in.  
>"<em>Foooooooooooor some bacon?<em>"  
>"<em>Yup, yup, yup!<em>"  
>"<em>Heeeeee's a big pig!<em>" Shenzi's little black lips were clinched shut, and her expression showed that she was going to burst out laughing any minute.  
>"<em>Yup, yup!<em>"  
>"<em>You can be a big pig too! Oy!<em>" Max finished, before crossing his arms and letting a scowl grow on his face, as Timon quickly put on a poker face. But then he just burst.

"Pbbb! Ohohohahaha!" Timon cracked up, as the others sans Vitawny soon followed. "Oh mahahahahan! That was…. Gahahahahahahaha!" He and Shenzi fell on their backs, as Nina was hunched over, holding her stomach. Meanwhile Vitawny was still trying to hold her own laughter.

"We should've taped that!" Shenzi cracked up.

"Yeah, we really should've!" Timon agreed.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Max grumbled again, "Can we get on with the game, please?"

* * *

><p>After a while, the game was still in full swing. Max had been dared to slurp up a snail like Nina did, by Nina herself, and he did just that hesitantly. Pumbaa was too. Timon refused to confess a truth, so Pumbaa tickled him with his tail as the penalty. It was fun for <em>almost<em> everyone so far.

Little did they know, the game would very soon take a turn for the awkward.

"Okay um… Timon," Shenzi decided.

"Yes dear?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Uh… dare."

"Okay um… Aha!" She smiled devilishly, thinking up something completely outrageous. "I dare you to kiss Max on the lips!" Max was sipping on some water when she said that, but when he heard it, he nearly choked. Timon was munching on a bug, but actually choked when he heard the dare.

"You want me to do _what?!_" He exclaimed after he recovered.

"Kiss Max on the lips," Shenzi shrugged casually.

"Ohhh, no!"

"No way!" The older meerkat exclaimed.

"I am NOT kissing Uncle Max!"

"Then I guess you'll have to face the penalty," Shenzi smiled evilly, "_Both_ of you," She looked towards Max, as Vitawny, Nina, and Pumbaa did as well.

"_What?!_" Max abruptly stood up, "That's not fair! Only Timon has to face it!"

"Now you do too," Vitawny pushed him down on his seat by his shoulders, "Unless you both do it."

"No! Nope!" Max exclaimed, "No wa-…"

"Fine," Timon interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"WHAT?!" The older meerkat yelled.

"I'll do it."

"NO! Alright?! No way!"

"Timon agreed to do it, so you have to also," Shenzi told him.

"Ugh… okay, fine," Max groaned in defeat, "Okay, pucker up, sonny boy." Vitawny burst into giggles, but kept them stifled. "Let's get this over with. How long does it have to be?"

"Doesn't matter," Shenzi shrugged, "_But_, it _can't_ be a peck. Okay?"

"Ugh," Timon groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, don't be a baby," Vitawny giggled, "Max isn't _that_ bad! Trust me, I know."

"What're you implying?" Max raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Nothing," She assured him, "Now do it!"

"Do it," Shenzi smiled in anticipation.

"ALRIGHT!" Max yelled out in frustration. Silence wafted over them all, as Timon walked up closer to Max, with everyone else watching in anticipation. "Quit staring at us!"

"We all need to know if you actually do it!" Pumbaa told them.

"Oy," Timon rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. Being ever so slow, Timon started puckering his lips, squeezing his eyes shut, and leaning forward, with Max doing the same. Tired of all the waiting, Timon lunged forward, and closed the gap, much to everyone's surprise. Their eyes squeezed shut harder, as they stayed put for a few seconds, hesitantly puckering their lips together, before they pulled away quite quickly. "Oh man!" Timon licked his upper arm before wiping it on his lips, "You still had snail residue on your mouth!"

"Well sorry," Max said sarcastically as he was rubbing the "bad" taste off his lips, "Blame your mother; It was her idea."

"Okay, let's get on with the game," Timon suggested before they did so.

The game went surprisingly well; Max had dared Shenzi to kiss Timon while he had snail slime on his lips. After slurping a snail herself, Shenzi did just that without trouble. When they separated, there was a trail of slime between their lips, much to Max's disgust.

* * *

><p>Later, Max and Vitawny were getting ready to turn in for the night. The game ended hours ago, and everyone had a good time… except Max. "That game was fun, huh?" Vitawny asked him.<p>

"… We're never playing that again," The older meerkat decided.

"Oh yes, we will!" The hyena teased. "Because I'll make you." She giggled, before kissing his lips for a second.

"You have much better kisses than Timon does," Max smiled, and she giggled some more, and her cheeks flushed pink. She then leaned forward, and kissed his lips again, but for a longer time. He kissed her back, thankful that it wasn't his nephew again. She drew away after a few seconds, and laid on her side, as he laid in front of her. "It's true, you know," He told her, before he leaned forward and pecked her tiny black lips. "G'night cutie."

Vitawny blushed and giggled at the nickname, "'Night, Max."

* * *

><p>"That was fun!" Shenzi exclaimed, as she sat in the nest she and Timon, sometimes Pumbaa too, shared with each other.<p>

"It sure was!" Timon sat closely next to her. "Except when I had to kiss Uncle Max. Eugh!" Shenzi giggled as he stuck his tongue in disgust.

"You wimp; I'm sure he's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say," Timon muttered, "You didn't have to kiss him. And he had snail on his lips!"

"Big deal," Shenzi giggled some more, "You had to kiss _me_ with snail on _my_ lips. And on yours too!"

"That's different," Timon told her, "I like _your_ kisses. They're much better than Max's."

"Aww," Shenzi smiled timidly, "Thank you." She leaned up, and kissed his lips for a few seconds. Her paws went on his shoulders, as his hands were on her cheeks. "You think you'd want to play again?" She asked him after they separated.

"Maybe," Timon shrugged, "Maybe not," He smirked, "We'll see." He rubbed his nose on hers, with her giggling and reciprocating, before they laid next to each other. "G'night sweetheart," He kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

"G'night Timon," She smiled, before falling asleep herself.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Man, this story took a while. But I think it's well worth it. Oh, and about that line "Pucker up, sonny boy." I thought of that right on the dot. XD Anyhoo, none of the characters belong to me except Vitawny. Plus the idea of Ma's name belongs to Maran Zelde on here.)**


End file.
